Known drugs for treating liver lesions are based on organic agents of natural or synthetic origin, e.g. “Essentiale”, which contains Essential Phospholipids as an active ingredient. Another known drug “Legalon” (“Carsil”), intended for treating liver diseases, is produced on the basis of milk thistle fruit extract. Yet another drug for treating liver diseases is known—the preparation “Prostenonum”, see RU 1821209 A1.
Essentiale has been taken as a prototype of the present invention.
The studies showed that although the prototype has a certain hepatoprotective effect, the level of this effect is relatively low. Active substances of Essentiale preparation are phospholipids, which are found in many food products and do not constitute an agent with a pronounced curative effect.